starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Adanis Federation
The Adanis Federation is a autonomous state belonging to the Ayr Empire. It was founded by Vakarus Va'un in 2386, a year after his return in 2385. History Founded by Vakarus Va'un upon his return to Adanis (after being pardoned by the Ayr) the Adanis Federation was seen by Vakarus in a vision when he meditated. Having witnessed the state of the rest of the galaxy Vakarus knew that the Ayr Empire would not be able to shield the Vakr and Gadr from external influence. After his vision it became clear to Vakarus that he would need to do everything in his power to unite the Vakr and Gadr under a single banner, something which was very ironic considering he had been banished from the world after leading a military campaign against the Gadr for personal reasons. He spent the first year following his return repairing the damage he had caused while also solving minor conflicts between the Gadr and Vakr to ultimately make all the leaders sit down and hear him out. After a majority of Gadr leaders and Vakr Atvans (House chiefs) agreed to Vakarus' proposed idea of a united Adanis the two people set to work to begin creating a new nation. While the Ayr were at first reluctantly supporting the idea the Vakr and Gadr soon gained their favor as the two people worked together in perfect harmony to shape a new world. It started with the construction of Irvi'ath, the new capital, which would normally require a tremendous amount of resources and effort. However under the watching eyes of Vakarus, guided by his vision, the most brilliant Gadr and strongest Vakr built the city at an amazing speed. Irvi'ath would become more than just a capital, it would be a bridge. Not only between the Vakr and Gadr but also with the rest of the galaxy. Vakarus could only feel pride as delegates from the Ayr Empire, including his ally Yuga Shuur, arrived to congratulate the Vakr and Gadr as well as honor their efforts. Culture Aside from the very different Vakr and Gadr cultures the creation of Adanis created a way for the two people to work together in perfect harmony. Some say that this was the plan all along. Wether or not this harmony will last remains to be seen. For now the people of Adanis will follow the path of Unity, a way which combines Vakr martial arts and psionic meditation with the intellectual studies and curiosity of the Gadr. Military While the Adanis Federation continues to grow and expand so does its military. Thanks to some minor input of the Ayr the Gadr have been able to develop new machines of war ready to defend Adanis. Because they have no interest in planetary conquest the military doctrines of the Adanis Federation focus primarily on defensive measures. Like with all other matters the Vakr and Gadr work in harmony within the military. Vakr warriors are strong and enduring, forming a unbreakable wall while the Gadr drive and pilot the various vehicles in use. Both people are known to be brilliant strategists, making the Adanis Federation military a formidable adversary despite its small size. Equipment Media Gadr Warrior.jpg|Gadr warrior in traditional armor. Gadr Undersuit.jpg|Gadr soldier in undersuit. Gadr Jetpack.jpg|Gadr soldier with a jetpack. Gadr Commando.jpg|Gadr commando. Vakr Auxiliaries.jpg|Former Vakr auxiliaries. Vakr Shock Trooper.jpg|Vakr shock trooper. Vakr Ship Battlecruiser.png|Unity-class battlecruiser. Vakr Ship Gunship.png|Shield gunship. Vakr Ship Fighter.png|Sword fighter. Category:Factions